23
by whothewhaat
Summary: AU: Almost 5 years have past. Spencer and Toby have gone separate ways. Spencer 's now a Med student, beyond broke and without her family's support. How will she survive? Will her past haunt her still? *Set after Toby was revealed as part of A team.*
1. Chapter 1:White coat and a pint of truth

**A/N:** _Quite frankly, I'm not sure if there's been a story posted like this already. If there's one, please do tell._

_This fic is set after Toby was revealed as part of the A team. Actually, I'm moving forward 5 years past from that event. In this AU, Spencer and Toby have gone separate ways. But... I've always believed that Spencer and Toby will always, always find each other no matter what._

* * *

**Chapter 1: White coat and a pint of truth**

Spencer lay on her bed trying to make an imaginary to-do list off of her head for the day… She incoherently mouthed the words exams, buy a new stethoscope, patients, car wash, bills, tuition fees while she stared blankly on her ceiling. Her free hands tapped impatiently on her unmade bed sheets. So many lists, so many to do's, so little time—Spencer huffed and silently complained to herself.

She blew off the stray hair hanging lose on her face. Normally she would tie her hair in a perfect bun but she's been sifting through her errands for the day, it already felt like she's cheating off of her time if she'd spend another minute or two looking at herself in front of the mirror.

Spencer went through her usual routine in the morning… She went to her closet, took out the most casual clothes she could find. And when she says casual, she meant red plaid skirt and a white top comfortably hugging her slim body paired with her mom's hand-me-down earrings and her dad's favorite watch. So much has been changed in her life, but she figured that her taste of clothes and her obsessiveness on getting things done still haven't changed. At all.

"Coffee!" Spencer exclaimed out of exasperation. She immediately jumped out from her bed, grabbed her sweater and rummaged through her drawer to look for her car keys.

"Keys, keys, keys," Spencer annoyingly chanted while she sifted through the pile of mess inside her drawer. "Where the fuck did I put them?!"

"There!" Spencer exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on her face while she triumphantly held her keys with her right hand as if she was holding the Olympic Torch.

For the nth time, Spencer said out loud the words 'exams, buy a new stethoscope, patients, car wash, bills, tuition fees'. Feeling content over how she aptly divided her time to get those things done throughout the day, she took a turn and made her bed. She can't possibly leave her bed unmade, can she? And as if her head had a mind of her own, if that's even possible, she instinctively shook her head and half-smiled over her cockiness.

Feeling satisfied with her room and her apartment's appearance, she headed to her door and made sure that all her appliances were turned off and unplugged already. She paused a split second before her free hand reached the doorknob. She let out a sigh and grabbed it, and walked herself out. Cars of all sorts parked on the side streets and hers wasn't an exception. Outside her apartment awaits her trusty, old car.

Spencer took a moment to stand still and let the cold breeze outside embrace her. It was a lazy Monday and it's almost dusk. The whole suburb was rather eerily quiet than usual. On most days, you could hear the kids playing outside. It was even a normal sight to see couples running together, some with their animal buddies even. When she decided to move to Anneville, she didn't actually mean to live in a place that felt like Rosewood. Or worst scenario, a replica of Rosewood. She had deliberately avoided any possible reminder of Rosewood but her limited finances reminded her that such effort to avoid could be a tumultuous ordeal.

Her already lose strands of hair defiantly hang lose much to her annoyance. She made a mental note to fix her hair once she gets in her car. She smiled at the sight of her car. Sure it's a late 90's Mustang but she hardly gives a damn anymore. It's a red hand-me-down car from one of her mom's former clients. You could say that client was too grateful because her mom got her out of a possible case of embezzlement. Who wouldn't be, right? She unconsciously let out a heavy sigh at the memory of her mom. She felt a little kick on her gut and almost instantly shook her head out of response and closed her as if she's trying to chase the thoughts away.

She diverted her eyes to her car that's kept her company since time immemorial. The car still looks pristine but the car design is a mere giveaway of its age already. She gave a light tap on her car hood as if greeting him a good morning. She named her car, Trev, after her mom's former client.

Spencer got in the car and impatiently tapped on her steering wheel while she waited for her card to 'engine up'. She remembered to fix her hair and constantly reminded herself that she's got to run and finish off her errands as fast as she can. Scratch that, as efficiently as she can. Mediocrity was never her thing anyway. Once Trev was ready, she drove to her favorite coffee shop, Heaven Knows, for a cup of coffee.

She normally kicks her day off with coffee, a couple of hours tutoring grade schoolers for extra bucks, an hour or two of advance reading and the rest of the afternoon will be spent on classes. At most nights where she would have classes, she often grabs a bite at the nearest diner, Rubs and Pubs, near the University campus. She's practically had the same routine since she started her med proper. On most days, she'd sit at the library for advance reading. On some nights she'd wait tables at Rubs and Pubs for extra bucks. Friends, ergo cliques, weren't entirely her strong suit either. It hasn't been for a long time. Boyfriends aren't her thing too. She was contented being alone as it is… That's how it's been for her anyway. At least for a while already.

There was one boy though… From a long time ago. A seeming figment of her memory she had consciously buried deep down.

And if there's anything that Spencer dreads, it wouldn't be the dead corpses that they have been dissecting in med school, it would've been knocking on the black door that seemingly have put a strong wall between her and that boy. No, she would never dare do that. It's been years since they last saw each other. Yet she managed to keep a track of his location and mobile number. She held on to that information like she would to her dear life. There's no reason for her to come out and just storm his apartment, is there? Except for one… The truth.

* * *

**PS: **

**I'm really, really nervous about this fic. I'm not sure if I'd continue with it or just leave it as a one-shot. Drop a review perhaps? And lemme know what you think! = (**


	2. Chapter 2: Carl

**AN:** Soo... I've been on an indefinite hiatus and I've just started working on this story again and will start working shortly on my other fics. I'm sorry for not being able to push on a succeding chapter after this. Been hiding on a cave. And well, life happened. I hope you guys can forgive me. And may I also say how grateful I am for the views/reviews/alerts and how humbled I am for the support.

On to PLL, so we all know now that Toby isn't really on the evil A team. And Spencer, well she's still the smart Spencer we all came to know. The Spoby on finale truly killed me. Why can't they just be together? Be happy and all eh, right? So i guess, I'm still on track with the story.

Happy easter everyone! Thanks much to my US and Aus readers, you guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Carl**

"Sooo, you're up for tonight?"

"Lily, you know I have to study tonight," Spencer said calmly, almost inaudibly trying not to hurt Lily's feelings… She busied both her hands flipping through one patient's chart to another, looking for an invisible pen on the nurse' desk.

"So? You study too much. I don't know how you can still fit a hundred more toxins in that pretty head of yours. You do realize you're already the number one intern here," Lily said, ignoring Spencer's remark.

"And if I may remind you, I also have to wait tables at Rubs and Pubs _before_ I study… and this pretty head of mine actually needs some cash to feed the brain that you've been patronizing since time immemorial," Spencer remarked, obviously trying to get out of the conversation. Lily on the other hand shot her a look saying she's being too humble and wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

Lily can still vividly remember their 1st day at the hospital. There were what? Twenty? Thirty interns including her and Spencer all hungry to be recognized by the Chief. She couldn't help but notice Spencer standing so calmly, so composed, it took her almost by surprise that Spencer already answered the first three questions of the Chief without fail. The rest stood dumbfounded, others flipped through their tiny notebooks trying to find the answer that Spencer seamlessly recited to the Chief.

To be fair, Lily had been inviting her to go out since god knows when… Actually since she first met her, even that is an understatement. Spencer's pretty sure she's already said "no" to her dear friend in all possible ways she can come up with, of course, as gently as much as possible. Being outright frank to Lily is definitely not an option per se because Lily's is the sweet-and-full-of-sunshine-kind-of-girl. And deep down, Lily was just trying her best to look out for her, and Spencer knows that for a fact.

Before Spencer could utter a word, Lily cut her off and told her she understands that she can't go… Again. And as if on cue, the Chief called for Lily leaving Spencer surprisingly alone in the nurse' desk. Spencer mouthed the words "I'm sorry" with her eyes averted to Lily who's already rushing to keep pace with the Chief. She really was sorry, and for a split second she wasn't sure exactly for what or to whom she was truly sorry for.

The day went by faster than Spencer could've possibly anticipated. It was a Thursday yet the patients came in and out of the hospital endlessly that reminded Spencer so much of the busyness in Central station. She smirked at the weirdness of her analogy and wished the day to be over with.

Realistically speaking though, that's not even close to happening. There's the 3 hours that she need to render at Rubs and Pubs. Then there are her med books piercing through her mind, as if nagging her to read them. Spencer shook her head defiantly and heaved a deep sigh as if muttering some strength. She definitely needs some strength to get through the day. What's the date today again, Spencer wondered to himself. She almost gasped realizing it was the 18th of April. _Great._

Spencer rushed to Room 109 realizing the time that elapsed because of her innuendoes. It was a good five minutes only… But in a hospital's watch, 5 minutes is worth more than a dozen lives, or at least that's what the attendings' and residents' would always say.

She made a mental note to drop by at the flower shop and secretly wanted to slap herself for forgetting it's the 18th of April. No wonder Rudy kept on asking her if she was really sure she wanted to drop by at Rubs and Pubs. How can she forget? Goddammit, Spencer cursed to herself. She blew the strands of her hair that hung loosely on her eyes and quickly tuned her attention to the patient's chart.

Spencer threw a quick glance on the old man who seemed asleep and quietly placed the patient's chart back to its compartment. She figured the old man has to take his meds in an hour, and if she could slip out of the hospital without nobody noticing it especially the Chief, it would give her enough time to go to the flower shop, get what she need and hope to all the gods out there that the flowers don't die in her car while she finish her rounds.

Spencer was so preoccupied with her thoughts; she didn't recognize the old man smiling widely at her. She took her feet towards the door and was just about to turn the knob when he heard the old man say, "you don't remember me, do you?"

Spencer furrowed her brows and wondered if she was just imagining things. She forced to close her eyes and wish she didn't drink too much coffee today for her to imagine things. Because… she's been going to this room for almost a year already and not once did she ever hear the old man speak. He was mostly asleep due to the medicines he had to take and she gotta admit, this room always came in handy, ergo convenient for her during her first few months in the hospital. She spent countless nights studying in this room, she even recalled putting her phone on speaker while some music was on, but not once did the old man flinch or gave any sign that he _is_ awake.

Convinced that she was just imagining things, she retreated to where she left off, turn the knob and was about to walk out of the room that is, and then she heard the old man speak again. Seriously, she can't be dreaming, can she? She only had 5 cups of coffee and as per her rule of thumb, that's pretty normal still.

"No hug for the old man? Or a hello and glad you're awake perhaps?" The old man spoke earnestly, earning him a quizzical look from Spencer.

As if in a black-and-white movie, Spencer slowly turned her head to the old man she was almost convinced a figment of her imagination this time. Was the old man really talking to her? Of course, she's the only one in the room, right? Right.

Spencer tried her best to hide her surprise and quickly ransacked her brain for the old man's name. Was it Mr. Smithson? Mr. Schnitson? Mr. Rillson? Dammit, Spencer muttered under her breath.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Mr. Smithson said amusedly.

"Uh, no, no. It's not that. I was just, uh, um, sur-ahhh, actually, um, it's great to finally see you up and about Mr. Smith-," Spencer managed to say.

"Call me Carl," my already dead family and friends used to call me that. "Spencer, right?" Carl said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Um, yes, but how did you uh, know?" Too late for Spencer to realized how stupid she sounded.

"How can I not? It says Hastings, Spencer on your name tag. So I'd say Spencer is your given name unless I'm wrong, am I?" Carl said in between his coughs and wistful smile.

"No, sir. You're… you're absolutely right. I go by Spence or Spencer, whichever, just fire away," Spencer chuckled nervously.

"For a doctor, you're very fidgety, aren't you gonna ask me how I'm feeling?" Carl said, obviously enjoying the sight of Spencer who looked like all the blood left her face.

"I, uh, actually I'm just a part-term intern, almost finished up with Med proper," Spencer corrected him politely.

"Oh, nonsense. You'll be a doctor anyway," Carl said confidently. "I don't bite 'ya know, you can come closer, you can even pinch me if you want," Carl teased.

Spencer let out a small smile, more so embarrassed on how she reacted. It wasn't til now when she noticed that Carl has a southern accent. It was rather endearing and comforting. It reminded her of the old movies she used to watch back in Rosewood when… Spencer slightly shook her to whisk away the thoughts.

"Would you like me to call your doctor for you? I'm sure they'd be delighted to hear you're awake now," Spencer said, successfully diverting her thoughts from a distant memory to this old man who seems to be a "medical wonder".

"Oh, you don't have to. I've always been awake. I just prefer sleeping."

The last sentence shoot up in Spencer's brain and almost caused her to panic. It wasn't just once when she turned his room into her "own spot". How can she be so stupid and not even bother to check if he's been in coma. At this point, she literally wants to cover her face with her nervous palms to further not lose face, if that would even help.

"I, uh, Carl, I'am so-"

The gentleman cut him off and offered him an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Spencer finally uttered the words.

"It's ok, ya know. I don't have a lot of friends who come by. My family is _dead. _So I asked my doctor to keep me asleep as much as possible. I gotta say ya know, whoever wrote the bill patient-doctor privileges came in dandy for me. Turns out money and power can really buy you time, but not friends and family."

Spencer's lips formed a tight-lipped smile and somehow, for some reasons, she felt Carl's sadness seeping through her veins.

"Forgive me, Spence. I'm old. I talk too much. How about you? Have a seat perhaps? Tell me," Carl swallowed heavily almost after every phrase but there was utmost calmness and contentment seen on his face that Spencer can't help but notice.

Feeling compelled to accompany Carl, who's this time obviously awake and talking, Spencer grabbed a chair and offered to split the apples she bought a few whiles ago at the cafeteria for lunch.

"So tell me, Spence. Tell me about the boys you've been telling me about?" Carl said blatantly. Spencer wasn't sure if she was indeed imagining things again but it seemed like Carl tried to reach for her hand and wanted to squeeze it for some form of comfort.

"Boys?"

"Yes, unless there have been others?" Carl asked. "I mean I've only heard a few of your stories. But I'm sure there's more to it, ya know."

"Maybe… or maybe not." Spencer said incoherently.

"Well, maybe we should start things over. Boys talk may be too much eh? Tell me the things you like doing. How is med school treating you?"

"Med School? Like kicking my ass. And my trust fund, nonetheless." And then Spencer went on telling Carl how she's been trying to make ends meet to pay for tuition fees. Carl laid comfortably and maintained eye contact with her, absorbing every word she says.

"I can also play the piano," Spencer said with a light chuckle.

"Now isn't that wonderful? It's too bad I won't be able to hear it. I saw no piano when I got here, ya know," Carl said.

"There's actually one where I work. It's not a grand piano or anything of that sort. More like a keyboard. I can play a song you like and record it for you, if you want?"

"Will you do that, please? Any song of Chopin, and your old man will definitely appreciate it."

"Sure. Chopin it is. Actually the keyboard's just in the stock room. Rubs and Pubs used to be a restaurant but business got bad so Raul turned it into a bar. Turned out chicks, beers and steak do go well together. And then the rest is history."

"That's what they always say, ya know, 'the rest is history'. "

"Isn't it?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

"I hope so. But you're a smart girl. You know it isn't. So, is there anything you can't do, Dr. Hastings?"

"Yeah. _Live." _Spencer said while she tried to hold back the tears threatening to stream away from her brown eyes. She uttered the last word practically inaudibly, hoping Carl didn't hear her despite of their close proximity.

"Actually, I can't cook rice," Spencer said off-beat.

And then both shared a hearty laugh over Spencer's silly confession.

* * *

**PS:** _Go make me happy and click on that little Review button. _

_Feedbacks/Rants/Suggestions and hello's are truly welcome, you know it. ; )_


End file.
